User blog:USS Enterprise CVN-65/Enterprise's Guide to Life: Tanks
Right now we seem to have all said, screw warships, improve the ground forces, so I'm here to help guide everyone to making effective tanks. Also, I was bored and decided to continue the guide to life series because IDK Here is an example of a well-designed tank (Credit to Derp for hull) based on Derp's tank hull, only modified so much, it doesn't look like the original product 87DCC5DC-253A-4DB7-9068-E2CFF1C5A0D8.PNG I've seen you bfore.....jpg|An old MBT designed I think I auctioned to one of you, an example of an good designed MBT, but with a few flaws So lets begin 1. Hull, make the tank at least be able to deflect SOME shells, like don't go brick mode like a Tiger, or have the armor angled at like 70 degrees. Give it an angle of at least (AT LEAST) 45 degrees so it can deflect something 2. Make the model big, seriously, more detail means you can show more of the tank 3. Gun, please be logical in your choice of gun, the bigger it gets, the harder it is to load the shell (Like 140-152mm should be as big as you get for a MBT, seriously, the guys inside matter). Unless its like a laser, then you just say screw the loader 4. Suspension. Theres almost 10030150305000353 types you can choose from, just kidding, theres a few. Choose what seems to be the best for your nation's environment, unless it is a hovertank, then you don't need suspension 5. Armor type. Steel? Your dead. Composite? You'll probably survive. Armor is more advanced then normal steel nowadays for tanks, unless its the size of like a battleship and sloped like mad (Derp), then thats understandable. Also, throw on some spaced & reactive armor while your at it 6. Defense weapons. Yes, you'll need something to defend yourself. I recommend at least one coaxial, one mounted turret on top (Or at least manned by a crew member) 7. Bore evacuator. This protects the crew from harmful gases that may harm them should they not be evacuated out of the gun itself. 8. Gun Velocity. You want a higher velocity gun? Make the gun longer, or switch to say, a coilgun or railgun, or a laser (that thing is like light speed) 8 1/2. Type of gun. Is this infantry support? Make a howitzer for a main armament. Anti Tank, what it is above. Infantry support tanks (if you still have them) will usually have shorter guns to allow them to carry a larger explosive payload to take out enemy infantry. (Pz. IV ausf. A-F1 with the short 75mm for example) 9. Attack enterprise as he probably lied to you to get an advantage (jk) Now, look at the Tank in the photo provided, and use that to design your tanks to have them be more effective. Maybe even point out flaws, and improve on them to get yourself the ultimate armored fighting vehicle. Just remember that the design of the tank should be based on where your navy is based at, if your on a moon, it would be better to maybe design a hover tank, or if your in the desert, you would design your tank to be adapted to that form of combat. Now yell at me for making something pointless, or actually be nice and build upon this. Share tank designs, and collaborate together to make them better (Unless your on the enemy side) Category:Blog posts